


Bound To Happen

by faraandmera



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angel and Demon AU, F/F, M/M, angels are so great, demons aren't so bad, leo and takumi totally don't like each other what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 01:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6175018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faraandmera/pseuds/faraandmera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With every demon Leo considered family pairing off with an angel, it was probably bound to happen.</p><p>That didn't mean he had to be happy about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound To Happen

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have an excuse. I just wanted to write something with the nohr siblings / their respective Hoshido counter parts.

When you’re not human- when you used to be once- it’s strange the things you notice about humanity. Their misconceptions of your kind, or their odd correctness about them at times only the start.

Humans, in many different ways, have stories about demons and angels. How they operate may change from place to place and person to person, but one things typically remains. Demons are inherently bad, and Angels are good.

Leo disagrees.

Demons can be bad, they certainly aren’t good from the perspective of demons. But angels? They aren’t much better. Even the so called neutral parties- reapers- are better than both demons and angels.

This is something that, as a demon, Leo can admit. No matter what self righteous guardian angels or higher ups may say, this is something Leo has seen be proven time an time again.

When he was human, Leo certainly never gave them much thought. Took peoples ideas in their simplest forms, but didn’t care much about demons or angels or anything else. It was all fiction, as far as he knew. When he died, and was made a demon, he realized things weren’t so simple.

Truthfully, his memories of being a human are pretty limited. If he had a family, or friends, or what his educations was like. None of it he remembers. But human ideas about angels and demons? Somehow that remained.

Angels aren’t bad, really. They’re just not the all-good idea human have about them. Sure, they protect human life, keep them alive. But they are also a deciding factor on letting humans die.

Because demons only have so much power- not enough to over power an angel without numbers- so if they are able to lead a human to their death depends on a lack of action by angels.

It’s only because of angels that think they’re somehow better than demons, despite that, that Leo has ever even come to dislike angels. Wouldn’t associate with any if it wasn’t for Corrin and Azura- reapers that were close with some demons he was close with- bringing certain angels and demons together.

Two reapers wouldn’t change a whole worlds life-time of disagreements, but a few angel and demons was more than none.

It had first been Leo’s ‘brother’ Xander. They weren’t actually related- or Leo hopes someone would have told him if they were- but as a demon, who didn’t remember being a human, the demons he was taught by or taught were the closest thing to family any of them had.

Xander was the oldest of the people Leo knows. Because of that, he also remembered the furthest back and the oldest hate between angels and demons. Despite that, he found himself making a friendship with an angel of similar age. Ryoma.

It didn’t go well at first, and everyone sort of expected things to turn to chaos. But it wasn’t long before Xander and Ryoma being friendly was common place. Even when they were dealing with the same human, technically being enemies, they were mostly fine with each other.

Which was a good start for demon-angel relations.

Then there was Elise. The poor demon had still been every young as a human when she died and became a demon, but she took things in stride. Did what she needed to for higher ranking demons to leave her be, and was the first to offer to teach newer demons.

It was through the friendship of Xander and Ryoma, that Elise was introduced to Sakura.

Sakura was just as startlingly young in her permanent state. To add to similarities, she had similar acceptance for teaching new angels and wanted to be friendly with demons, angels, and reapers alike.

At first Elise didn’t take to her, seeing her sort of as competition. Though Leo still doesn’t know exactly in what way, it didn’t last very long, anyway. Elise grew to think very highly of Sakura- as everyone heard- and it seemed to be the other way around as well.

Eventually seeing to two side-by-side was even more common than seeing Elise with anyone else.

Following suit with the other two ‘siblings’ was Camilla. Everyone’s pseudo older sister- even if you were older than her, though Leo wasn’t.

Camilla was over protective of people she deemed worthy of it, and ruthless to the humans she was tasked with leading to death.

In turn, the angels offered up another fitting counterpart. Hinoka. An angel who, due to an equally protective nature, was extremely weary of the demons.

If any of them angel-demon attempts at friendship might have failed, it would be those two, Leo thought. If only for the fact that they were both so protective of their own already, that trusting each other might be difficult.

Just to prove him wrong, they became friends quicker than any of the others. Within a few weeks, Camilla and Hinoka had become protective of each other. And, in turn, the pseudo family each other protected.

Being the only of his demon-family left, Leo was supposed to be next.

So he avoided it with excuses about work for as long as he could. Avoided either reaper and his siblings in hope that they would leave him be. Not that it worked, but he certainly tried.

“I’m sure you and Takumi will get along,” Corrin assured him, watching humans pass by without any knowledge of the demon and reapers being there.

“You’re quite similar,” Azura added, ignoring Leo’s frown.

With a sigh, Leo finally agreed.

To be fair, he didn’t know much about Takumi. Outside of him being an angel with a unsavory view of demons. But considering Leo has such a negative general view of angels, it wasn’t like he could really say anything about it. He still would, but, it was a bit hypocritical.

“You’re called demons for a reason.”

“Weird, because angel certainly doesn’t fit you.”

But Takumi was a hypocrite too, so it was okay.

“Human life is important.”

“Says the dead guy.”

And it was Takumi’s fault, of course, that it took them the longest to start getting along.

“I bet you were a shitty human, too.”

“...”

“Nothing to say to that?” Takumi’s voice was laced with suspicion, like he was expecting some sort of harsh come back.

“I don’t know.”

“What you have to say?”

“What kind of human I was.” Leo frowned, glare not holding the harshness it usually would. For his part, Takumi actually looked a little... Guilty.

“Oh.”

Some people, when they die, wake up and are taken so they can be told their fate. Will they be reborn? Made an angel? Made a demon? Made a reaper? They find out after they wake up to their death.

Some people, when they die, don’t wake up. Not in that way. They slowly are dragged from a blurry mess of what might be memories, their personality, their name, until they remember at least enough of themselves to be introduced to their life as one of those things.

Leo never woke up. He just slowly became the person- demon- that he continued to be. He was lucky to know even as much as he did, but sometimes he wondered what he did to deserve being a demon.

To deserve to die when he seemed to barely be an adult.

“I don’t know either,” Takumi says, one day, after Leo had nearly forgotten he’d told Takumi he didn’t remember being human.

“You don’t what?”

“Remember being human.”

That was the first similarity they were fully aware of.

Though Leo would like to deny it, they started to realize more smiliarites the longer they knew each other. Similar tastes in books- of which they snuck into the human world for. Similar reasoning for dislike of demons and angels. And a slow realization that Demons weren’t all bad and Angels could be not so great. Among other, more subtle things.

At some point, silently, they decided they were friends.

Even more so, they silently agreed not to get together like the other angel-demon friendships seemed to be.

Xander and Ryoma started purposefully taking assignments for the same human in order to spend more time together.

Elise and Sakura- well mostly Elise because Sakura was embarrassed- openly announced they were ‘super in love’.

Camilla and Hinoka were- more often than not- found hanging off one another.

Everyone was silently waiting for- or not silently in some cases- for Takumi and Leo to end up the same way.

Just out of spite, they agreed not to tell anyone when they actually did.

“They’ll just make a big deal out of it and embarrass us.”

“Yeah. It’s none of their business anyway.”

“Whats none of who’s business?” They both jumped- and Takumi screamed- at Corrins’ voice. Facing both them and Azura, who seemed to appear out of nowhere.

“Nothing.” Both Leo and Takumi echoed at the same time.

Nailed it.

When you’re human, you expect certain things out of angels and demons. At least that what you hear from humans if you aren’t one and can’t remember being once. The reactions of a certain group of angels and demons was not, however, what even Takumi- who deson’t remember being human- thinks humans would expect.

“It’s about time.” Xander.

“I expected as much.” Ryoma.

“Oh how wonderful!” Camilla, while seemingly trying to literally smoother Leo to death.

“Congratulations.” Hinoka, while patting Takumi’s head. (“I’m not a child!”)

“Yay! It’s about time.” Elise.

“I’m happy for you both.” Sakura.

When Takumi and Leo finally escape the group, they make one more agreement.

Payback.

Well, payback and snuggles, but they both agreed that doesn’t sound as intense.


End file.
